The Journal of Ms Jacksyn Ezra Maddox: Almost Not A First Year
by remicapulet
Summary: Jacksyn Maddox never thought her first year at Hogwarts would ever happen. Low and behold it turns out to be one of the best years of her life, so far. Friends are made as well as enemies, and adventure ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic. I don't really know how all this works just yet so bear with me. Also I know that Harry and the others were at Hogwarts starting in '91 but for mine I need it to be '96. Thanks Remi!**

Chapter One

A Long Awaited Letter

I received my Hogwarts letter sometime in mid-July. I remember my first year like it was yesterday. I was so excited when I finally got it. I was certain it wasn't coming; as my twelfth birthday was only a few months away. My parents were getting very fed up with my mundane attitude and assured me that it was coming, but again I had my doubts. A lot happened that year, none of it really to do with me, but it was unforgettable.

July 1996

The long, thin poking finger of my house elf, Hestia woke me. I rolled over, annoyed by her presence. _What's the point of getting up if I'm not going to Hogwarts? _I don't want to get up, why do I have to wake up so early when there is nothing going on?

"Wake up Miss! Breakfast is in ten minutes and then you are going into Diagon Alley with your mother." Hestia took to levitating my covers off. I like it to be cold when I sleep; so I can cuddle under the covers, but the black cotton shorts and green t-shirt that falls off my shoulder; aren't the best clothes to be wearing when the covers are torn off you. I blindly grabbed for the covers whining.

"I don' wanna get uup," I tried once more for the covers and gave up. Turning over I blinked my eyes open; hissing at the brightness in the room. Why that damned house elf had to always open my curtains I will never know. I liked the complete darkness, my mom called me her little vamp, I just like the dark better. It heightens your other senses; which I've read about in tons of books, and to be a good witch you need impeccable senses. I love reading and am well above the rest of the kids I have come across so far. I had hoped that when I went to Hogwarts I would find friends better suited to me.

Hestia poked me again.

"Hestia I am awake for Slytherin's sake. If you poke me one more time I'll make you smack your head on the table a hundred times!" I cannot stand being woken up and she knows this, I don't know why she insists on annoying me so early in the morning. After watching me pull on some clothes; she went downstairs with me following, only to discover I had perfect timing; as usual, and breakfast was just being served.

"Must you wear clothing that makes you look like a mudblood Jacksyn? I thought we raised you better than that." I looked at my mother affronted.

"Excuse me Mother, but a _wizard_ designed these clothes. Kaedyn Horton, related to Basil Horton of the Falmouth Falcons, my favorite Quidditch team." I scoffed at her, did she know nothing.

"Well _excuse me_, "she replied back, "but your jeans have rips in them on purpose, that is not how a pureblood dresses."

"It is for the up and coming purebloods. It's my job to be at the forefront of everything Mother and that includes fashion. I make trends I don't follow them. Kae gives me all the clothes from her collection months before everyone else. I met her when cousin Caleb played for the Falcons." I was tired of my Mother trying to act like I was a little girl. I may be eleven but I was well above my age bracket. I was already on fourth year books and I hadn't even gotten my letter yet. Speaking of my letter, I forgot about not getting mine until just now.

"Has the mail come yet?" I asked rather sluggishly. My mother sighed and shook her head. I huffed in frustration and played with my eggs. Just then there was a screech and a tap on the window. I jumped up so fast I knocked the chair over and almost crashed into my Father, who had just entered the dining room.

"It's my letter! It's my letter! I can't believe it, I thought it would never come." I jumped up and down and hugged and kissed my parents, when Hestia came in to put my fathers food down I grabbed her and waltzed around the room. My parents laughing the entire time and Hestia looking as if I had gone nuts.

"Put the house elf down Jem. Make sure to wash your hands, Merlin knows how filthy they are." My father scowled after using my nickname, and I realized what I was doing. We weren't exactly cruel and my parents loved me and I them, so we were quite capable of feelings, but we believed in the pureblood ideology. I see the faults in it, but seeing as my father was already a death eater before I was born and you can't exactly switch sides once you've chosen old Voldy; so as with everything else I will be the best death eater Voldemort's seen since he looked in the mirror.

"Mother may we please go to Diagon Alley straight after breakfast instead of waiting until noon. I want to get all the best supplies before all the blood traitors and mudbloods get them first. Oh and since I got my letter does that mean I can get my snake now?" I was rambling and my mother had a soft smile on her face.

"Yes dear go get washed up and we will floo right over. I'll get Hestia to set up the cage in your room; you still want the Green Tree Python right?" She yelled after me, since I had already ran up the stairs. I smoothed down my purple tank top and then the thermal I had over it. I made sure the sleeves went around my thumbs correctly and that the rips were aligned in the back. I double checked my one purple chuck and my one black chuck to make sure the laces were tied and the tops were folded; it takes a lot of effort to look like you don't care. I smiled at my reflection and listened to it tell me I looked awesome. The self-complimenting mirror was Daphne's idea of a joke, although it did boost my confidence at times. It was definitely coming with me to Hogwarts. _I can't wait to go to Hogwarts, and I hope I dorm with Daph. _ I ran back down the stairs in record time, making sure to grab my robes out of my closet.

"I'm ready," I alert my parents to my presence as I storm into the dining room. I grab my mothers hand and practically drag her over to the fireplace. My mood had instantly changed with the arrival of my letter.

"Bye Dad, Love you. See you at dinner," with a last good-bye I throw the floo powder down and shout "Diagon Alley".

I always loved going to Diagon Alley, the environment just puts you in a good mood. I had asked my mum if I could get my things on my own, so after we went to Gringott's,we went our separate ways. First stop Twilfitt & Tatting's. I bought six robes instead of the three, of course I only bought one hat; one could only hope that thing would get lost or ruined, two pairs of dragon skin gloves, and two winter cloaks. I decided to buy a black cloak with a green lining for recreation and use the standard all black with silver fastenings for school only. Shopping always put a smile on my face, so imagine my surprise when I found my smile faltering as someone had the audacity to run into me. I looked back to see a bushy-haired girl turning as well with an apologetic look on her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just in a rush to get to Flourish and Blotts," the girl said slightly out of breath.

"Well maybe if you tamed that animal on your head you wouldn't have any trouble seeing where you are going. Next time I might not be so forgiving," I turned on my heel and left without waiting for a reply. It wasn't worth my time to hear excuses of lesser beings. I shook off the incident refusing to let it get to me. I spent a great deal more time in Flourish and Blotts than I meant to. I of course had already owned all the books I needed for this year and was thinking about buying a few Quidditch books before try-outs next year. I wanted to be a beater and the Slytherin's don't always take female beaters seriously.

"Oh Jack, honey, I was searching for you everywhere, I guess I should have looked here first, now that I think about it," my mother finished; talking more to herself. We grabbed a couple of sandwiches from a café along the way to Ollivander's. We laughed over the incident outside of Twilfitts and finished up before going to Ollivander's.

I found him to be a bit creepy, but I held my head high as he picked out several wands for me, after about ten I was getting aggrivated. Then he brought one out way from the back, holding it in my hands I felt a slight vibration and when I waved it a raven flew from the end and out the opened door. _Finally!_

"You are now the owner of a 10 3/4 length Reed with a Thestral tail hair, reasonably pliant," he paused for a second with a strange look on his face. "That's curious. We haven't used that kind of wood or that core in this shop in almost 200 years. You will be a powerful witch Ms. Maddox. Make sure you do great things. That wand will accept nothing less." I rolled my eyes at him and exited the shop. _As if I would be anything less than great, I'm a Maddox for Merlin's sake._ The next few hours were spent fighting the crowds for my writing supplies, cauldron, telescope, and brass scales. I wanted my last stop to be the pet store. I had a particular bird in mind that; apparently, I could not get in Diagon Alley. Mum and Dad had to call in a favor apparently, but I will have her by September first when the Hogwarts' Express leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Off to a boring but fun start I think. Let's keep this steam train rollin' shall we.**

**Apparently I'm supposed to say a disclaimer so here: I do not own Harry Potter…Or do I…Sadly no, but I am the proud owner of a Slytherin tie!**

Chapter 2

Smell That Sweet, Train Station Air

September 1996

The sunlight pouring in my window woke me up and I groaned. _Damn Hestia and her obsession with my curtains_. At least I would be at Hogwarts in a nice windowless dungeon for the next five months. The realization that today; I would be traveling to King's Cross Station and taking my first official train ride as a Hogwarts student, propelled me out of bed and into a shower. Hestia met me in my bedroom and dried me magically, I couldn't wait to be able to do that for myself at school. I took what felt like hours to find an outfit, something that was simple and stated that I was someone to be reckoned with. _Pants and a shirt never looked so good sugar quill,_ my mirror never fails in making me feel great. As soon as I was done Hestia followed me and put all the left over items in my trunk. My room made me nostalgic for about three seconds; then I realized the independence I would have at school and I raced down the stairs to the dining room for breakfast.

I held my head high and tightened my grip on the trolley; running at full speed I made it through the barrier and onto the platform. Once again my smile was temporarily removed from my face from the same bushy haired girl running into me.

"You! I see you didn't head my warning. Guess I'll have to help you out" I discreetly swished my wand and muttered a spell. The girls hair began to cut itself, it looked like there was an all-out war on her head. A few of the students laughed while she screamed and tried to control her hair. I just stood there with a smirk on my face and my eyebrow raised. I walked away and swished my wand again making it stop. While taking my seat all the way in the back I passed a compartment and overheard a conversation.

_ "Are you really Harry Potter?" _I heard a boy ask, the other must have nodded because the same boy spoke again. _"Oh — well, I thought it might be one…of Fred and George's jokes, and have you really got — you know . . ._" I walked away after that. _Blimey Harry Potter is really coming to Hogwarts?_ I put this information away for later. It could only help when the Dark Lord returns if I was friends with Potter. I'll wait until we are settled in a bit to talk to him. Maybe he will be a Slytherin like me and it will be easy. I mean I am practically pureblood royalty; well us and the Malfoys. I had already been seated for a minute or two during my musings when I heard the compartment open up.

"This one's taken can't you see you dunderhead?" I sneered at the blonde boy in front of me. He obviously thought he was somebody. _ HA!_

"Well then I suggest you leave, my friends and I want to sit here," he spat these words venomously, I couldn't stifle my laugh.

"You think I'm going to leave because you ask me to? Who do you think you are because you obviously don't have a clue who I am?" The boy and his friends regarded me for a moment and then sat. I raised my eyebrow and his stretched out hand,_ is this kid daft?_

"Draco Malfoy." _ Ahh, that explains the pompous attitude, do I sound like that much of an ass when I speak?_

"Charmed I'm sure, now what are you doing here, I believe I told you to vacate my area." Draco looked taken aback for a moment.

"No need to get snotty Maddox, you are Jacksyn Maddox right?" I had a startled look on my face when he first said my name but it lasted a second.

"Well you obviously know who I am, too bad I can't say you're important enough for me to have known without your self-proclaimed introduction. Now if you'll excuse me Malfoy," I smiled sweetly "I'll be getting my robes on so you can sit here, enjoy my hand me down compartment, get used to it, you'll be second best to me all year." I left the room with the four boys gaping like fish.

I couldn't help but notice he was the cutest boy on this train. _Oh well, they can't all look good and be smart. _I was walking back to the bathrooms to change when a boy rushed out from the bathroom and practically ran into me.

"Oi, watch it." When he turned around I noticed it was Potter. "You almost ran right into me." I put on my best pout and waited for him to say something.

"I'm terribly sorry, I was coming back from getting changed and tripped over a toad back there, it's this boy Neville's and he has been looking for it. I was rushing back to his compartment to tell him it's here." He rambled on for a second and then smiled. I smiled back, not one of my best faces, I'm use to smirking.

"It's ok. I'm Jacksyn. What's your name?" He looked surprised I was asking and then took my hand.

"Harry. It's nice to meet you, but I gotta run, maybe we will be in the same house."

"Yeah hopefully, see you around Pot- Harry." That was close, I almost let it slip that I knew who he was. I don't really know why I didn't tell him I knew who he was, guess it will be easier to convince him that I'm sincere if he thinks I want to be his friend for him. _I hope he isn't a dreadfully boring friend, seeing as this friendship isn't for me._ I sighed and gathered my robes to put on. Walking off the train I saw boats on the Black Lake with lights floating above them and a giant of a man yelling for first years. I straightened my back, held my head high and walked over. I caught a glimpse of Hogwarts and had sucked in a breath of air. Reading about this glorious castle didn't do it justice. The turrets and towers stood dark against the cerulean blue sky, it was just getting to be twilight out. I couldn't describe it, but it practically took my breath away.

"No more'n four to a boat!" I heard the large man state and was the first to take action and pick a boat. I heard a brief commotion behind me, and felt the boat move somewhat, I ignored it and rolled my eyes.

"So Maddox, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Can we start over" Draco winked at me and I giggled. _Why not he will probably be the second most popular kid in Slytherin, might as well make friends at the top._

"Sure, I'm Jacksyn Ezra Maddox, it is a pleasure to meet you young Mister Malfoy." I stretched out my hand. He took it and kissed it giving me a cheeky grin. "Just don't get in my way Malfoy and this little truce will work out fine. I have big plans for myself and a lot depends on my years here." I saw his slight nod and turned forward., oficially done with that conversation.

Draco attempted to talk to Harry before the sorting and got rebuffed in the middle of the hallway for everyone to see, I stifled my giggle.

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had appeared. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told us, "and follow me."

Professor McGonagall led us up here, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Again I held my head high. I didn't hear most of the students being called, but I caught Draco's smirk as he barely had to put the hat on before it called "Slytherin", then the whole room grew quiet. _Time for Potter's turn._ The Sorting Hat took a minute to decided then shouted "Gryffindor." _Oh, crap! Guess plans need to change now, can't be buddies with a Gryffindor, enemies it is then. This shouldn't be too hard he is sitting with the bushy haired girl I despise without even knowing her name._

"Maddox, Jacksyn" I let out a breath and walked forward. The professor put the sorting hat on my head and I heard it debating on Ravenclaw or Slytherin. _If I'm not in Slytherin I will use a severing charm on you, then fix you, and repeat that line of action until you can't sort another wizard again. Is that understood? _ I wasn't sure if my threat had worked until I heard "Slytherin"being shouted above my head.

"Merlin I thought you might not make it in Slytherin" Draco smirked at me.

"Well it was thinking about Ravenclaw, I am on fourth year level books just so you know, but I threatened it and it made the correct choice." I smirked and turned to listen to the ramblings of the students, _I think I'm going to like it here._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I will no longer be putting the date at the beginning of the chapters, however it should be relatively easy to determine where in the school year they are. I am sorry for the delay I had a lot going on over winter break, I should be able to update once a week. For those who follow this story thank you and those who leave reviews double thanks. I appreciate the support and ya'll taking the time to read something I've worked on. P.S. I wish I could Slytherin Draco's room, but I don't own him or any of the other characters in the Harry Potter World.

There isn't really a great description of the Slytherin Common Room, so I took some liberties.

* * *

Chapter 3

Of Slytherin's and Know-it-alls

After the Headmaster's bumbling speech about Salazar knows what; the only piece of compelling information was about the third floor corridor, we made our way down to the Slytherin dungeons. I caught Potter's eye across the room fully expecting him to look away, but he smiled and gave a slight wave. Maybe Operation: Play Potter will work after all. Unfortunately though he was with that girl, the one whom I have dubbed my nemesis. We went down a staircase on the right and they went up on the right and out of sight.

"Bombarda Maxima is the password this year. I am you're head of House; Professor Snape. Any questions?" Before waiting to see if anyone had a question he stalked off in the opposite direction, cape billowing behind him like some large bird of prey. _Wouldn't expect anything less from the head of Slytherin House._

The stones shifted to the side to admit entrance. I held back not looking to try and squeeze through with everyone else. When I decided to stroll through the short hallway into the common room I noticed the tapestries hanging, one of which was Salazar Slytherin himself. Which I gave a nod to and received a nod back._ Squeal of delight! _The other was of the Slytherin crest. It said hello as I passed, _that's strange snakes don't talk, maybe it is charmed to talk to Slytherin's; exactly what it is._

Beyond the hallway was a beautiful green and black marbled fireplace with snakes entwined on the columns above the mantles. There were two plush chairs and a table in front of the fireplace. To the left in front of the girls dormitories was a floor to ceiling bay window with a window seat. You could see the grindylows and the giant squid floating in front of the window. Everything was green, black, or silver; obviously. On the right side of the room; in front of the boys dormitories, was a wizard's chess area and tables for school work. The dormitories were dark mahogany with green comforters and there was a fireplace in between the beds for warmth and the trunks were at the bottoms of the beds. I saw what I hoped was a familiar golden haired girl.

"Daph?"

"Syn?"

We ran up to each other and threw our arms around the other like it had been months since we had seen each other. Which it probably had been. We took the rest of the night to catch up. Daphne was thrilled that she got two years away from Astoria, at least during school. I told her all about the bushy haired girl, Malfoy and Potter. We laughed into the wee hours of the morning and then went to bed.

My one and only issue with this school is the lack of fashion freedom, a uniform stifles my creativity and all my pretty clothes go to waste except for the weekends. I digress. First up Potions with my fun and friendly head of house, Professor Snape. _This should be a blast._

I took my seat between Daphne and Pansy Parkinson. I came to find out that Pansy was about as bright as Hagrid, but she would make a wonderful lackey.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

I had already read through the potions books, but I never actually tried to brew a potion at home so this would be a class that I might actually have to pay attention in. I threw a sympathetic look in Potter's direction when Snape started in on him, but I had to laugh at Hermes. Could she be anymore poignant, _I doubt it_. After discussing how aconite and wolfsbane are the same thing and that a bezoar can be used in curing most poisons and is a very common antidote ingredient. Too bad I already knew all that. I did earn us house points when I cut Hermes off and added a piece of information she didn't mention. Which earned me 20 house points and a scathing look from Medusa herself. I rather enjoyed ruffling Grangers feathers.

The first month flew by and it was almost time for my birthday, and favorite holiday. I was almost twelve, and the second oldest student in our year. _That will be the only time I come in second to Granger._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter last time but I had to cut it off or else risking not having a good place to stop. I will be starting to stray from the canon story line a bit. Obviously I already have by adding Jacksyn into the mix but from here on out it will only have similarities.

* * *

Chapter 4

Quidditch and a Bit of Birthday Fun

While I have been out performing Hermes at every turn, that damn Harry Potter went and made the Quidditch team first year. First years aren't even allowed brooms, but he miraculously got a brand new Nimbus 2000 the day after our first flying lesson. _Not quite what I expected, but the year is still early._

Things have been going well with Operation: Play Potter. We have talked several times and I even helped him escape Filch when Draco challenged Potter to a midnight duel. Draco was none too pleased about that. I wasn't thrilled about helping Hermes, but sacrifices must be made for the greater good.

"What's with you and Potter?" I could see his sneer from the table by the fire where I was writing my Charms essay.

"Not that I have to answer to you, but nothing. Why ever would you ask me that?" I used my best parent pleaser voice and smiled a "real" smile.

"I'm not buying it Maddox, you're the only Slytherin he doesn't despise. Although Granger sure hates you."

"I have my own agenda Malfoy, it's none of your business what I do and you would do well to remember that. Just because everyone is afraid of your father doesn't mean I have a care in the world about what you want. I will speak to who I want, when I want and I won't hear another word come out of your mouth about it." I said all this with that same smile and sugary sweet voice. I gathered my things and went for a stroll around the castle before curfew.

I found myself on the seventh floor in a part of the castle I haven't been to before. It was well past curfew and I couldn't find my way back. _Damn Peeves, keeps turning me around._

"What is it my precious, another student out of bed? Show me my sweet." God Filch's obsession with that cat was unhealthy. I needed a place to hide, I kept running back and forth in the same corridor, I couldn't remember which way to go. On what felt like my hundredth pace I saw a door. _Was that there a few minutes ago? _I didn't have time to ponder what happened so I ran into the room. Phew! I just made it, I could hear Filch on the other side of the door. I turned to see where exactly I was, it was a large room with a library, a writing desk, and The Festering Boils, the newest wizarding band, could be heard clearly from every corner. It also had a small fireplace and a stack of parchment, quills and different color inks. _What is this?_ Looks like I found a nice quiet place to study, _Malfoy free. Oh yeah!._

I walked over to the bookshelf and saw a book about Hogwarts I had never read. _Jackpot, oh Medusa is going to die_. _I doubt she has ever even heard of this book_. I took the book over to the table and opened it up. The first thing was a map of the castle. It had a banner with my name on it in the Room of Requirement. _I've read about this room. I didn't think I would ever find it, let alone first year, now I know where it is and I know how to enter_. I saw how to get back to the common room. Too bad the map doesn't show where anyone else is, could have been helpful. Making my way back to the common room, I got an awesome idea. Talk about an awesome birthday.

The next morning at breakfast, a week until my birthday, I was talking to Daphne and Pansy about my birthday.

"Hey, I figured out a great place to have my birthday party. Meet me at the sixth floor bathroom, you know Moaning Myrtles, after dinner." Daphne and Pansy both groaned.

"Stuff it hags, we aren't going in the bathroom it's just a meeting place." I finished breakfast and went to double Potions. Since my birthday was next Thursday, plans needed to be put in place. I didn't really want Pansy tagging along, but I didn't feel like dealing with her sour attitude if she wasn't included. _She will need to be dealt with, eventually. _

Potions was definitely my favorite class. It was a challenge for me and one of the only classes that I actually had to pay attention in and study for. Besides, Snape is our head of house and he hates the Gryffindors, so I am always getting extra points for shooting down Granger.

On my way to lunch after the first half of Potions someone pulled me into a broom closet and lit their wand.

"Before you start yelling, keep your voice down, I don't want anyone to overhear us."

"Ronald Weasley get your slimy hands off me. I don't know what it is you think you are doing, but if you would like to speak with me send me an owl. "

"Normally I would, you think I want to be in a broom closet with a Slytherin, let alone a Slytherin that even the seventh years don't mess with," I smirked and folded my arms across my chest.

"Watch it Weasley, I'm not a very forgiving person and you are poking the dragon."

"I know, this isn't going like I planned. Let me start over. Sorry for dragging you in this broom closet, but I was wondering if you knew where Harry was?"

"Why in Salazar's name would I know where Harry is?" I kept my poker face on, but I was curious just how much he knew.

"I know you talk to Harry sometimes. I don't begin to understand why he speaks with y-" Weasley didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, a nice petrificus totalus spell will do that to a boy. I snickered on the way to the Great Hall. _I'm sure missing lunch will improve his mood_.

"What's so funny Maddox?"

"Ah Malfoy, don't you have anyone better to stalk?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking per se, it's more like needing to know what is going on within my house."

"You're house? Don't make me laugh,pus bucket. It's my house and we both know it. The best you could do is to get on my good side and at the rate you're going that'll take til seventh year. If you're lucky."

"Watch it Maddox, you're getting a little big for those britches."

"I'm not wearing britches Malfoy. It's your lack of creativity that will keep you beneath me." I grabbed a piece of toast and some jam. "I've seem to lost my appetite, honestly I don't know how anyone eats at this table while looking at you." I walked away to my girls laughing outright and his boys hiding behind their hands.

"Another foot and a half essay, I swear Snape forgets we are in that class too." Pansy was complaining about her school work, again.

"Pansy, it is only going to get harder the older we get, so shut it."

"Jax is right Pans, it's not hard just time-consuming." Daphne rolled her eyes and we giggled. We turned towards the seventh floor and I stopped and turned causing Pansy to run into me.

"Ugh Pansy, if you had half a brain you would make a two-year old look smart. Now pay attention, what I am about to show you some wizards haven't even discovered yet. What that means, Pansy," i stressed her name and gave her a pointed glare, "is that you have to keep your mouth shut about it. That means no one, not Draco, no one. I know you have a pathetic little school girl crush, but I will make you regret it." Pansy tried to look like what I said didn't affect her , but I could tell by the slight widening of her eyes. _Reading body language is such a useful thing_. I walked in front of the wall across from Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to ballet dance. The girls jaws dropped and my satisfied smirk was permanently etched on my face as I explained my plan for my birthday party.


End file.
